Morir De Amor
by A LittleMonster A.S
Summary: "Voltee a verlo, y le sonreí. El me miraba preocupado, por que sabía con toda seguridad que estaba destrozando mi frágil corazón que le había dado".


Apenas se iba a cumplir la semana de aquella ruptura amorosa. Nada fácil para una princesa como yo. ¿Imaginan lo que es hacer decisiones por un pueblo entero, pelear para mantenerse en la cima y no morir de amor por ver como tu ex chico lentamente se aleja? Solo aquellas que lo han pasado me comprenden.

Mi nombre es Zelda. Hace tres semanas Ike me pidió un tiempo. Hace una semana me dejó.

Ese día hace tres semanas nunca lo olvidare. Fue algo que marco verdaderamente mi vida, aunque solo hayamos llevado unos escasos 7 meses.

Después de una pelea originada por mis celos, Ike decidió que debíamos conversar acerca de lo nuestro. Me asuste. Se lo dije de mil y un maneras que me dijera que no era lo que presentía. Su respuesta…

"No lo pienses y no pasará"

Me derrumbe. Me pidió que el día siguiente siguiéramos hablando como si nada paso. Le concedí. Hablamos como si nada.. Hasta que llego la noche.  
Ese día tuve multiples colapsos que gracias a las diosas el no pudo ver. Llore mucho con Peach, y Samus me dio muchos consejos de como afrontar lo inevitable.

"Tal vez quiere que se torne mas serio"  
"recuerda que tienes una voz. Si no te parece algo, dicelo"

El día llego. Hablamos, lloramos, y paso. Nos dimos un tiempo. Le pedi algo antes de que pasaramos a ser "amigos".

Un beso y un abrazo.

Me beso con una intensidad que nunca creí sentir desde que nuestra llama se empezaba a apagar. Ese beso me dio tantas esperanzas, me hizo sentir que el realmente me quería para continuar. Después me abrazo muy fuerte. Sus próximas palabras fueron estas…

"Darnos un tiempo no significa que vamos a terminar. Este no será nuestro ultimo beso"

Me sonrio, y yo crei en esa sonrisa.

A petición suya, no dejamos de hablarnos en esa semana. Hablamos casi todos los días, claro, el tenía sus compromisos y yo los míos. Pero aun asi encontramos tiempo para hablar. Hasta que le sugerí que nos desvelaramos accedió y asi sucedió. Mas sin embargo, tocamos el tema que trataba de besar y conocer a mas personas.

Oh diosas, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

El exploto, sus celos de hombre le ganaron y me mando hasta el extremo mas oscuro de Hyrule. Las palabras que el me dijo fueron aun mas hirientes que las que yo le dije

"Creo que la única persona que debe encontrarse aquí eres tu. Hasta luego"

Llore. Llore como nunca lo había hecho. Mis amigas ya me mandaban a terminarlo. Pero no podía. Lo amo demasiado para soltarlo asi sin pelear por el.

Aun mas sabiendo que _esa chica_ quería conquistarlo.

* * *

El día siguiente hablamos. Logicamente el seguía enojado, y me contestaba muy cortante. Yo trate de animarlo de una u otra manera, y el me pedía un rato sin hablar, ya que esta herido.

Lo concedía. Hasta que me harte y decidi hablarle de nuevo.

Volvio a terminar mal.

Volvi a llorar como un bebe sin su madre.

Dos días después me anime a mandarle una nota:

"_Ike, algo extraordinario a pasado en mi vida. Me alejare un rato de ti, ya que estare muy feliz. Espero contarte de ello en un futuro.  
P.D: Nos vemos en el comedor en 6 días, a las 3."_

Esa semana me dedique a mejorar muchas características que habían causado que nos diéramos ese tiempo: Los celos, la posesión, la infelicidad de estar sin el.

Creía que me iba bien, hasta que llego el día

Llego media hora después de la acordada.

Con mi cambio de actitud, no le tome mucha importancia. Ya que me explico sus motivos y demás. Pero el se comportaba extraño. No era la misma persona que conocía. Su aura era muy…nerviosa. Me miraba con cautelo mientras hablaba y cada rose que le daba lo evitaba.

Luego me menciono acerca de ella.

No me lo tome personal. Esa parte de mi ya lo había dejado atrás.

Después se fue y me dejo sola. Un buen rato sola. Sumergida en mi corazón desordenado.

Regrese a la mansión llorando. Peach y Samus volvieron a hablar conmigo.

Y yo volvi a hablar con el.

Me admitió que había estado incomodo durante toooda la salida que tuvimos, y mas por los roces.

Yo ya había explotado. ¿Cómo puede negarme así?

Hablamos mucho. Demasiado.

Admitió que quería besarme, pero que me hubiera hecho mas daño.

Eso era una señal roja acerca de lo que iba a pasar, y yo ya no podía quedarme con esa inquietud.

Teníamos que decidir que eramos.

Lo cite dos días después para hablar.

Llego el día y…

Hablamos…hablamos…y seguimos hablando.

Y paso…. Decidio que lo mejor era terminar.

Estaba a punto de romperme, hecharme a llorar y rogarle a las diosas que no era posible que sucediera, después de pasar tanto…dejarlo así.

"La vida es de riesgos Ike, no sabes que pasara si no tomas el riesgo"

Su contestación…

"Yo lo se…Pero…tengo que tomar este riesgo de dejarte Zelda. Tal vez me arrepienta en el futuro. Si pasa…pues…ni modo…..Pero mi corazón me lo dicta así"

Iba a llorar hasta quedarme muerta de amor. No podía soportar la idea de estar sin el…de un día para otro…no podía.

Pero yo me empeñe a cambiar en mi misma.

No llore, al menos no enfrente de el. Lagrimee…

Una…

Dos…

Tres….

Cuatro…

Cinco…

Y seis…

Seis lagrimas derrame. Voltee a verlo, y le sonreí. El me miraba preocupado, por que sabía con toda seguridad que estaba destrozando mi frágil corazón que le había dado.

"¿Amigos?...Claro, si es que tu lo quieres"

Estreche mi mano dudosa, pero con voz firme. Mirándolo con una noble sonrisa. El aún me miraba preocupado. Tomo mi mano y la apretó..

Así nos quedamos por unos segundos…su mano acaricio la mía un poco y yo también la acaricie. No me quiso soltar pero me fui zafando poco a poco.

Voltee mi cara de inmediato para que mis lágrimas no salieran de amontones. Apreté mis ojos y mi boca, fruncí mi ceño.

Pero no llore, al menos no enfrente de él.

Nos quedamos sin decir nada, hasta que el se paro para irse.

"Te tienes que ir ya..¿Cierto?"

Asintió con la cabeza.

Saque una pequeña bolsa que había escondido. Dentro estaban todos los regalos que el me había dado conforme nuestra relación.

"Toma"

"Zelda…son tuyas. Conservalas"

"Ike, tomalas."

"Zelda…"

Me tomo del brazo para que no corriera, y en ese momento perdi la compostura..

"Ike… Si alguna vez me amaste como dijiste, toma la bolsa."

Lagrimeaba demasiado mientras dije eso. Mi desventaja es que se lo dije mirándolo a los ojos directamente…y sus ojos me reflejaban tanta tristeza.

Tomo la bolsa y se sentó un rato. Cerró sus ojos y frunció su boca y ceño.

No quería llorar él.

Me acerque y lo abraze. El no correspondió mi abrazo.

"Te amo Ike"

Lo dije con una voz nerviosa mientras le daba un beso suave en la mejilla. El no dijo nada.

"Hasta luego Zelda"

Beso mi cachete y se marcho. Llorando fuertemente cuando estaba lejos de mi.

* * *

Llegue a la mansión y me derrumbe.

Samus y Peach me consolaron y me insitieron en ir a entrenar con ellas para olvidarlo todo.

Fui con ellas y salio contraproducente.

Ike no fue a entrenar, pero ese entorno solo me recordaba a el. Me largue a mi cuarto a llorar y llorar.

En ese momento la antigua yo no podía con eso.

Mi pequeña mascota se acurruco conmigo, llorando al verme triste. Lo acaricie y le prometí que no me vería llorar más.

Después entro Samus a la habitación…

"Piensas quedarte así…¿Verdad?"  
"Nunca podras lograr nada así"  
"Vienen y van, el es uno de muchos"

Esas frases y mas me dijo en su intercambio de palabras conmigo.

Pero aunque no se crea, me hizo entrar en razón.

No podía llorar más por el.

* * *

Lo amo, asi que debo dejarlo ir. Con quien sea que el quiera estar.

Y si regresa a mi…es por que aun me quiere.

Llevo ya una semana cumplida sin hablar con el. Mi persona va mejorando poco a poco, y aunque hoy tuve una recaída, y llore un poco con su recuerdo, me motiva el saber que ya no es fundamental en mi vida. Sigo sonriendo, sigo amando, sigo entrenando, y he conocido chicos que darían lo que fuese para salir conmigo, amigos y amigas que me aprecian y apoyan para que mejore todos los días.

Me he decido en recuperarlo, pero mi mundo ya no gira entorno a el. Si no volvemos, no me afectara como me afecto la primera vez.

Lo amo, y siempre lo amare. El es mi primer amor, y amar dos veces no se puede en esta vida. Al menos, para mi no.

Pero he aprendido a llevarla, sin el. Se que piensa en mi como yo pienso en el. Pero solo las diosas decidirán si se da o no.

Mientras, estare recuperando mi corazón que ya no es tan frágil como aquel dia.

Ahora es fuerte, latente, lleno de vida y listo para enfrentar lo que le ponga la vida sin temor a tropezarse para aprender de ello.

Ahora mi nueva yo me permite ver un mundo mas claro, mas feliz.

Así que, lector. Junto a esta letra que lee, me he estado recuperando. Nadie muere de amor. Ningun dolor dura mil años.

Las pruebas que te pone la vida son porque sabe que las puede pasar.

Animo, recuerde que, aunque no lo conozca personalmente, lo aprecio y quiero mucho.

Me despido llendome a dormir, preparada para lo que venga el día de mañana…

Por que todo pasa por una razón. Y lo que venga, sera para nuestro bien.


End file.
